La mia storia (Parte 1)
by StarAntoMusic
Summary: Questa è la storia di tre ragazze: Antonella, Andrea e Alessia. Loro sono costrette a lasciare i loro ragazzi: Giovanni, Samuele e Antonio. Poi, per volere dei genitori, si trasferiscono alla corte del principe Mark, dove conosco i loro amori della loro vita: Gill, Thomas e Stefano.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Tutto iniziò a Magix dove le principesse dei regni frequentavano un collegio chiamato Mandalay. Il Mandalay era diviso in 2 parti: I Giuricanai e Gli Alunni Normali . **G**li alunni dovevano passare il weekend con la loro famiglia.

Gli alunni principali erano quasi tutti nobili.

Antonella, Andrea, Eleonora, Alessia, Federica ed Ezia erano principesse di Magix.

Magix era un pianeta formato da 6 regni: Fuoco, Buio,Vento, Acqua, Luce e Terra. Antonella è principessa del Regno del Fuoco, Eleonora del Regno della Luce, Alessia del Regno del Buio, Andrea del Regno del Vento, Federica del Regno dell'Acqua e Ezia del Regno della Terra.

Loro erano tutte fidanzate. Ma i loro genitori non desideravano che le loro principesse erano fidanzate con altri principi o altri.

Nel Regno del Fuoco il Re…

Re: Sai, voglio che tu lasci Gianni, perché per il tuo compleanno ci sarà una bellissima sorpresa.

Anto: Padre, Vi ringrazio per la sorpresa, ma io non lascerò mai Gianni. Perché lo amo, è tutto per me.

Re: Vedremo.

Andy, invece, discuteva con i suoi genitori il perché non potesse sposare Antonio

Re: Non voglio che tu sposi Antonio

Andy : Padre, perché?

Re: sai come la penso che tu abbia un fidanzato che non sia un nobile.

Andy : Io mi sposerò con Antonio, che ti piaccia oppure no.

Il giorno prima del compleanno di Antonella suo Padre la convocò.

Anto: Padre, mi avete chiamato?

Re: Si, perché voglio che tu ti sposi.

Anto:? Cheeeeeeeeeeeee? Non è troppo presto per parlare di matrimonio?

Re: niente affatto. Domani compirai 15 anni e quindi l'anno prossimo 16. Sai che la maturità si raggiunge a 16 anni. Quindi ti sposerai.

Anto: Si va bene come vuoi tu. Tanto mi devo sposare con Gianni. :D

Re: No, no, no. Stasera conoscerai il tuo "Futuro Sposo". Quindi vestiti molto elegante. Lo presenteremo domani al ballo.

Anto: Papà ma che dici? Io non amo questo qui. Io amo solo GIANNI!

Re: Finiscila! Sai che lui è un principe del nostro Regno, quindi se replichi ancora vedrai cosa gli capita!

Anto: Non puoi farmi questo!

Re: Si che posso! Ho saputo che anche le tue amiche dovranno lasciare i loro ragazzi, per sposare altri principi.

Antonella iniziò a piangere, voleva urlare, voleva scappare. Però se l'avrebbe fatto a Gianni sarebbe capitato qualcosa di brutto. Quindi non discusse più.

Se ne andò, e andò nella sua stanza dove, acceso il computer, si collegò su Skype.

Anto: Ragazze ;( dovrò lasciare Gianni, perché dovrò sposare un imperatore.

Andrea: Anche io dovrò lasciare Antonio

Federica: Anche io Simone

Ezia: E io Filippo

Alessia: Io Samuele

Ele: e io Ema.

Alessia: Ma perché i nostri genitori insistono tanto? Siamo libere di fare ciò che vogliamo!

Anto: Ale, non l'ho ancora capito, però Macy ha scelto di sposare Shadow, e mio fratello Runo.

Andrea: Non faccio altro che piangere! Per fortuna i miei mi hanno detto che posso sposare chi voglio, in base che sia del mio Regno. Forse è per questo che non mi vogliono fare sposare Antonio.

Anto: Gianni è del Mio REGNO. Dopo incontrerò Mark il mio "sposo".

Macy: Anto spegni il computer, ti devi preparare.

Anto: Avete sentito? Uffa! A domani!


	2. Chapter 2

Antonella con l'aiuto di sua sorella, Macy, si vestì con un abito argentato, capelli lisci, e con dei gioielli.

Entrò nella sala del trono e finalmente lo vide.

Re: Ti presento Mark, il tuo futuro sposo.

Mark sorrise, invece Antonella lo scrutava con aria minacciosa. "È un bel ragazzo. Biondo con occhi verdi" Pensò. Ma non gli interessava si vedeva da come parlava.

Mark: piacere di conoscervi principessa.

Anto: piacere

Mark si rivolse al Re e disse:

- scusate, non ho portato tutta la mia corte. Ma solo alcuni. Vi presento Thòmas e Stefano.

Tutti quanti pranzarono e Mark chiedeva così tante cose ad Antonella, che lei decise di parlargli in privato.

Mark pensò:" forse vuole dirmi che mi ama!"

Mark provò a baciarla, ma Antonella lo prese e lo buttò contro la parete.

Anto: fate molta attenzione. Ho accettato di sposarvi solo per il bene del ragazzo che amo. Non sono per niente attratta da voi. Anzi siete orrendo.

Mark: Se vi devo dire la verità nemmeno io sono attratto da voi, anzi io amo un'altra ragazza che non siete voi.

Anto: perfetto.

Mark se ne andò, però senza raccontare niente al Re.

hr

Prima di andare a dormire Antonella raggiunse la stanza dei genitori.

Anto: Padre, Madre, voglio informarVi che non sono per niente attratta da Mark. È molto carino, però no non provo niente.

Re: dove vuoi arrivare?

Anto: Padre Voi avete detto prima che io starò alcuni mesi nel palazzo di Mark. Bhè se Mark è carino, posso trovare alcuni ragazzi carini di cui mi possa innamorare. Tanto lui mi ha detto che non mi ama.

Re: Hmmmm…. Si può fare. Si, si potrebbe fare. Se trovi un ragazzo di cui innamori di quella corte sono d'accordo.

Anto: Perfetto allora a domani.

hr

La mattina del giorno seguente Antonella si alzò si collegò su Skype e vide collegate tutte le sue migliori amiche anche Vale e Ary. Nella chat di gruppo tutti quanti la ricoprivano di domande. Ad un certo punto:

Anto: Gianni ti devo parlare nella chat privata.

Gianni: Ok Amò.

Gianni: Che mi vuoi dire, di così tanta segreto amore mio? 3

Anto: Ho deciso che ti voglio lasciare

Gianni: Cheeee?

Anto: I miei non vogliono che noi due stiamo insieme. Vogliono che mi sposi con un altro ragazzo, uno qualsiasi in base che non sia tu o dei miei migliori amici.

Gianni: Veramente anche i miei hanno la stessa intenzione. Vogliono che mi sposi con una principessa in base che non sia mia amica. Almeno possiamo essere amici?

Anto: Ma che domande! Ovvio! Ora devo andare mi dispiace ciao ;(

Gianni: Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

Era un giorno di festa al Mandalay per questo i Re dei regni del Buio, Fuoco e Vento andarono a parlare con la direttrice.

Re Fuoco: Vogliamo prelevare le nostre figlie da questa scuola per sempre.

Re Buio: Vogliamo eliminare l'iscrizione di questo anno.

Direttrice: Cosa? Per quale motivo?

Re Vento: bhè loro l'anno prossimo si sposeranno. E ora andranno a vivere nel Regno del Buio dall'Imperatore Mark. Loro e Lui sono contrari a sposarsi per questo abbiamo deciso di farle andare a vivere nella sua corte. Di sicuro si innamoreranno di qualcuno della corte e si sposeranno.

Direttrice: Voi non potete scegliere il futuro delle vostre figlie. E se non amano loro? E se amano i loro ragazzi?

Re Buio: Non sono affari vostri. Ora ci dia immediatamente i documenti per eliminare l'iscrizione.

Nel Frattempo su Skype…

Anto: Avete saputo che non saremo più alunne del Mandalay?

Andy: Ovvio! Dobbiamo andare a vivere in quella "Corte"

Ale: Si! Io ho lasciato Samu. Non avevo altra scelta. Però già mi manca ;(

Andy: Io ho lasciato Antonio mi mancano i suoi TI AMO

Anto: Raga! ;(;(;( Dopo che ci ero riuscita a conquistare Giovanni l'ho dovuto lasciare. Basta! Che vita di merda! MI MANCA! Io non voglio sposare uno di quelli ;(

Andy: Idem!

Ale: Concordo! Raga vado è arrivato papà. Mi ha detto che da questo momento non sono più un'alunna del Mandalay e che posso iniziare a preparare le valigie.

Anto: Ciao Ale t.v.u.k.d.b.

Andy: papà non è ancora arrivato. Però dai forse quelli sono belli ;)

Anto: Si può essere. Però io AMO Gianni!

Andy: io Antonio;(

Anto: vado Macy mi ha avvertita di preparare la valigie. E anche che partiremo domani mattina verso le 9.00.

Andy: Anche Shamira mi ha detto di preparare tutto. Mi ha detto che partiremo insieme!

Anto: SHI! A domani amò

Anto: papà. Allora?

Re: Partiamo domani per le 9.00. portati tutti i tuoi vestiti.

Anto: Si, ok.

Re: Hai lasciato Gianni, vero?

Anto: Si si. Mi ha detto che lui non mi ama più.

Re: Mi dispiace. So che hai passato dei brutti momenti per lui. Però forse lì incontrerai un ragazzo che ti ama veramente.

Anto: Si. Può essere

Andy: Papà che porto domani?

Re: Tutto quello che hai. Sei single vero?

Andy: Si. È stato doloroso e mi manca. Però l'ho lasciato.

Re: Perfetto. Ho conosciuto tutta la corte di Mark e c'è un tipo molto carino. Di sicuro ti piacerà!

Re: Sai mi dispiace che tu non ti possa sposare con Samuele. Però è la regola. È la nobiltà. Anche io sono stato costretto a sposare tua madre. Però per fortuna la amo veramente. Di sicuro ti innamorerai.

Ale: Spero padre. Però posso ancora vederlo vero?

Re: Non so. Se ti comporti bene si. Ok?

Ale: Siiiiiiiiiiii


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

Ore 9.00 il re del Regno del Fuoco e quello del Regno del Vento si sono incontrati. Le ragazze si guardano negli occhi e si abbracciano. I due padri aprirono un portale dimensionale dove poi arrivarono davanti all'entrata del castello. Andy e Anto videro il padre di Ale.

Andy: Dov'è Ale?

Re: Sta facendo una passeggiata nel parco. Voi raggiungetela,io e i vostri padri dobbiamo andare a parlare con Mark.

Le due ragazze annuirono e poi videro 3 ragazzi per prendere le loro valigie.

Anto: piacere mi chiamo Antonella. Voi?

Jesse: Il mio nome è Jesse.

Mason: Il mio Mason.

Francisco: Il mio Francisco.

Andy: Tutti e tre i nomi sono molto carini . E la ragazza sorrise.

Mason: Grazie principessa.

Anto: avete per caso visto…

Jesse: … Visto la principessa Alessia? Si è lì nel parco. Sta passeggiando con la signorina Clara.

Anto: Grazie. Wow mi hai letto nel pensiero XD

Jesse: Haha avvolte capita.

Ale: Haha non sapevo che sei così divertente, Clara.

Clara: Grazie principessa

Andy e Anto: Ale!

Ale: Raga!

Le tre si abbracciarono.

Ale: Vi presento Clara. L'ho appena conosciuta è molto divertente.

Andy: Piacere sono Andrea, ma le mie amiche mi chiamano Andy.

Anto: Piacere. Oh, quale nome ti dico? Ovvero con quale nome vuoi chiamarmi?

Clara: perché? Quanti nomi hai?

Anto: Mi chiamo Antonella Valeria Cristina Daisy Arianna Valentina Jessica Mia Phantom. Le mie amiche mi chiamano solo Anto XD

Clara: Hahah quanti nomi. Non me ne ricordo nemmeno uno. Mi ricordo solo Anto haha XD

Anto: Hahah lo so fa questo effetto la prima volta XD

Clara: Immagino. Su venite vi presento Lina e Luna le mie amiche. E vi faccio vedere anche il castello.

Andy: Ci sono ragazzi carini?

Anto: haha Andrè. Scusala Clara è che lei pensa solo ai ragazzi XD.

Clara: Non ti preoccupare Si ci sono molti ragazzi e sono tutti bellissimi. Però i primi in assoluto sono Mark, Gill, Thòmas e Jesse.

Anto: Se se Mark non è carino. Jesse l'abbiamo conosciuto all'entrata.

Clara; Carino?

Andy: Diciamo XD

Ale: no perché lei sai si innamora sempre di quelli più belli. Mai di quelli al 2° posto.

Andy : Ehi… XD È vero XD

Clara: Bene questo è l'ingresso.

E lì che arrivò un gran caos. Arrivava dai ragazzi, che stavano scendendo le scale per conoscere le nuove ragazze. L'ultimo che stava scendendo era un ragazzo bellissimo che colpì molto Antonella. Lo guardava. Era bellissimo, magnifico, indescrivibile. Aveva i capelli neri con una ciocca rossa e occhi azzurro cielo.

" Ha degli occhi bellissimi. Con un sorriso tenerissimo. Eh, hahaha! Ha anche dei capelli da pazzerello". – Pensò Antonella.

Intanto anche quel ragazzo guardava Antonella e le sorrideva.

Andrea invece era colpita dal primo ragazzo ovvero Thòmas.

"Clara ha ragione. Non è carino ma bonazzo. Cavolo è bellissimo. Deve essere mio" – Pensò Andrea.

" Wow è carinissima! Ha degli occhi fantastici. Voglio subito sapere come si chiama" – Pensò Thòmas.

Thòmas: Anche a me. Mi farò perdonare con Alessia si presentò per prima a un ragazzo di nome Stefano.

" Oh mamma! Sembra molto a Samuele. Non sarà che sono cugini? Però dai è bonazzo"- Pensò Alessia.

Anto: Piacere a tutti voi. Mi chiamo Antonella. Anche se alcuni già li conosco.

Arrossì e diede uno sguardo al ragazzo moro.

Gill: Piacere sono Gill. Loro sono Stefano e Thòmas.

Tutti: Ciao! Piacere!

Andry: Sono Andrea piacere.

" Andrea, eh?" –Pensò Thòmas.

Ale: io sono Alessia. Ciao Gill

Gill: Ciao.

" però Gill è così misterioso. Mi piacciono i ragazzi così" – Pensò Alessia.

" Oh no. Forse ad Ale piace Gill "- Pensò Antonella.

Gill: vi va di fare una passeggiata nel parco?

Anto: Si! Sarebbe magnifico!

Gill le sorrise e Antonella sorrise.

Tutti quanti uscirono, dal castello, ridendo. Ad un certo punto arrivarono due ragazze. Clara sorrise e disse:

- ragazze vi presento Lina e Luna.

Luna: Piacere. Volevamo informarvi che l'imperatore Mark desidera vedervi.

Mark: Bene, Antonella la conosco già, mi presento sono l'imperatore Mark.

E lui si inchinò e baciò la mano alle principesse.

Alessia arrossì tantissimo ed era impossibile non notarla.

Andy: Anto guarda Ale XD

Anto: hahaha! Ciao Mark

Mark: Ciao. Bene, ora Jesse e Mason vi mostreranno le stanze.

Ale: Ok.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

Mentre tutti quanti stavano lasciando la sala del trono arrivò una guardia.

Alfa: Signorino Gill, Thòmas e Stefano, le vostre fidanzate vi stanno aspettando.

Thòo. Sai amas: è vero! Avevo promesso a Ellie di portarla al parco.

Gill: Io a Kasha di portarla al ristorante.

Stefano: Idem Thòmas. C'è ne siamo dimenticati. Però possiamo rimediare.

Kasha: Amore. Hai molto lavoro oggi?

Gill: Ehmm Si. Abbiamo degli ospiti e quindi ho da fare. Idem per gli altri ragazze.

Silice: Fa niente amore mio

Ellie: Mi dispiace.

una cena. Che ne dici?

Ellie: Sarebbe magnifico.

I tra ragazzi poi baciarono le loro fidanzate e lasciarono il castello.

Intanto le principesse guardarono la scena e pensarono che si erano illuse di nuovo.

Poi Antonella irritata dal comportamento di Kasha prese il braccio di Jesse e se ne andarono.

Anto: Jesse mi fai vedere la mia stanza?

Jesse: Si subito.

Jesse arrossì. Gill li guardò e lasciò andare Kasha.

Le ragazze arrivarono nelle loro stanze. Poi i ragazzi se ne andarono.

Mason: Jesse non fare il playboy!

Jesse: Cosa? Non mi permetterei mai! E poi a me loro non mi piacciono. Lo sai che amo Luna.

Mason: Sembra che però una certa ragazza è interessata a te.

Jesse: Si l'ho notato. Può anche essere che gli sono solo simpatico!

Mason: può essere. Ma lei è una ragazza ricca, potresti dirgli che la ami. Potresti sposarla ma solo per soldi.

Jesse: Mason? Che ti salta in mente? Sai che non sono una di quelle persone che pensa ai soldi. Mi deve piacere una ragazza con una personalità eccezionale e che non sia molto gelosa.

Mason: Tipo Luna?

Jesse: Esatto amico mio ;)

Nel Frattempo….

Clara: Gill sono molto simpatiche le nuove ragazze,vero?

Gill: non so. So solo I loro nomi non la loro personalità o carattere.

Clara:Gill perché non lasci Kasha?

Gill: Ehi? Che ti salta in mente? E poi, perché?

Clara: non è il tuo tipo. E poi quando vede noi, mi riferisco a me,Luna e Lina, ti salta addosso. Come se ci vuole far ingelosire.

Gill: Clara ma che dici? Non è quel tipo di ragazza.

Clara: Se se se. Quello che si sbagli qui sei tu.

Gill: sei gelosa.

Clara: Io? Di che? Sentiamo..

Gill: io ho la ragazza mentre tu non hai il ragazzo. È evidente.

Clara: Gill ti sbagli. E poi io non amo nessuno.

Gill: Ok. Ma non ti devi più intromettere nella mia vita.

Clara:Ok. Come vuoi!


	6. Chapter 6

Mentre tutti quanti stavano lasciando la sala del trono arrivò una guardia.

Alfa: Signorino Gill, Thòmas e Stefano, le vostre fidanzate vi stanno aspettando.

Thòo. Sai amas: è vero! Avevo promesso a Ellie di portarla al parco.

Gill: Io a Kasha di portarla al ristorante.

Stefano: Idem Thòmas. C'è ne siamo dimenticati. Però possiamo rimediare.

Kasha: Amore. Hai molto lavoro oggi?

Gill: Ehmm Si. Abbiamo degli ospiti e quindi ho da fare. Idem per gli altri ragazze.

Silice: Fa niente amore mio

Ellie: Mi dispiace.

una cena. Che ne dici?

Ellie: Sarebbe magnifico.

I tra ragazzi poi baciarono le loro fidanzate e lasciarono il castello.

Intanto le principesse guardarono la scena e pensarono che si erano illuse di nuovo.

Poi Antonella irritata dal comportamento di Kasha prese il braccio di Jesse e se ne andarono.

Anto: Jesse mi fai vedere la mia stanza?

Jesse: Si subito.

Jesse arrossì. Gill li guardò e lasciò andare Kasha.

hr

Le ragazze arrivarono nelle loro stanze. Poi i ragazzi se ne andarono.

Mason: Jesse non fare il playboy!

Jesse: Cosa? Non mi permetterei mai! E poi a me loro non mi piacciono. Lo sai che amo Luna.

Mason: Sembra che però una certa ragazza è interessata a te.

Jesse: Si l'ho notato. Può anche essere che gli sono solo simpatico!

Mason: può essere. Ma lei è una ragazza ricca, potresti dirgli che la ami. Potresti sposarla ma solo per soldi.

Jesse: Mason? Che ti salta in mente? Sai che non sono una di quelle persone che pensa ai soldi. Mi deve piacere una ragazza con una personalità eccezionale e che non sia molto gelosa.

Mason: Tipo Luna?

Jesse: Esatto amico mio ;)

hr

Nel Frattempo….

Clara: Gill sono molto simpatiche le nuove ragazze,vero?

Gill: non so. So solo I loro nomi non la loro personalità o carattere.

Clara:Gill perché non lasci Kasha?

Gill: Ehi? Che ti salta in mente? E poi, perché?

Clara: non è il tuo tipo. E poi quando vede noi, mi riferisco a me,Luna e Lina, ti salta addosso. Come se ci vuole far ingelosire.

Gill: Clara ma che dici? Non è quel tipo di ragazza.

Clara: Se se se. Quello che si sbagli qui sei tu.

Gill: sei gelosa.

Clara: Io? Di che? Sentiamo..

Gill: io ho la ragazza mentre tu non hai il ragazzo. È evidente.

Clara: Gill ti sbagli. E poi io non amo nessuno.

Gill: Ok. Ma non ti devi più intromettere nella mia vita.

Clara:Ok. Come vuoi!

CAPITOLO 6

Nella stanza di Andy le ragazze si divertivano un mondo.

Anto: Hahaha. Ma dai! Basta non c'è la faccio più.

Ale: Si! Accendiamo Skype?

Andy: SI!

Dopo aver acceso Skype:

Anto: Ary!

Ary: Anto! 3 come va?

Anto: Diciamo bene. ;)

Ary: Come mai diciamo?

Anto: bhè come ti ho detto sono nel "nuovo castello". Ho conosciuto i ragazzi. Sono tutti bellissimi!

Ary: wow. Dai conquistali! ;)

Anto: magari fosse facile xD

Ary: Si! XD

Anto: Scusami è arrivato Alfa e mi ha detto che la cena è pronta! A dopo!

Ary: Alfa? XD

Anto: Si qui le guardie si chiamano o Alfa o Beta. È buffo vero? xD

Ary: Si molto ! a dopo xD

hr

Nella sala da pranzo si mangiava una buonissima pizza.

Clara: Vi siete divertite?

Le tre ragazze si guardarono e dissero in coro SI!

Mark: è successo qualcosa?

Le tre ragazze si riguardarono e volevano ridere. Però dissero : NO!

Mark: Sicure?

Ragazze: SI!

Gill: Imperatore,Sire, noi volevamo chiederle il permesso se potevamo uscire con le nostre fidanzate.

Stefano: Si volevamo chiederle questo favore….

Mark: ragazzi sapete che vi voglio bene come dei fratelli. Però no, non posso. Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare. Potete invitarle al castello.

Thòmas: si. Bella idea. Grazie.

Mark: di niente Thòmas.

Anto: Con permesso. Vado nella mia stanza.

E la ragazza se ne andò. Prese il computer e creò una chat gruppo su Skype.

Il gruppo era formato da Arianna, Alessia, Ezia, Andrea, Federica, Eleonora, Gianni,Samuele, Antonio,Simone, Filippo e Emanuele. Tutti erano collegati tranne Alessia e Andrea.

Anto: Raga! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Da tanto!

Antonio: Anto! Amica mia! Mi sei mancata!

Anto: Idem amò!

Ary: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 3

Anto: Domani vengono le "fidanzate" di Gill, Stefano e Thòmas. -.-

Fede: Ahiahi sono antipatiche?

Anto:Non so. Ma Kasha quando vede Gill gli salto addosso. K nervi! -.-

Emanuele: Ahhhhhhh….. ho capito! Ti piace!

Anto: What?

Ema: Si ti piace! È evidente!

Anto: Ma k dici?

Ezia: dicci la verità! Siamo i tuoi migliori amici.

Anto: NON MI PIACE!

Ary: ok. D'accordo!

Anto: A voi cm va?

Tutti: bn.

Antonio: Andy cm sta?

Anto: Ti manca?

Antonio: Si molto! Non sai quanto!

Anto: Sta bene. Per ora nn si è innamorata. È vero anke i vostri genitori nn vogliono k sposiate i vostri fidanzati/fidanzate?

Gianni: Si.

Samu: nn vogliono k sposi Ale

Fede: Io e Simo vogliamo scappare. Così facciamo vedere ai nostri genitori k ci amiamo alla follia.

Filippo: Simo e Fede siete pazzi x caso?

Simo: NO!

Filippo: Anke io amo Ezia ma nn significa k scapperemo di casa x dimostrarlo.

Simo: non mi importa!

Anto: Anke se le farete mi raccomando state attenti, ok?

Fede: SI! ;) abbiamo intenzione di andarcene domani sera. Cn la scusa k esco x andare a prendere il gelato io e Simo ci incontriamo e scapperemo.

Ema : Dove volete andare?

Simo: Sulla Terra. A Londra.

Anto: Londra?

Simo: Si. Ho un appartamento lì. Me lo sn comprato e i miei nn lo sanno. Quindi è bel nascondiglio.

Anto: bella idea ;)

Ele: x il tuo compleanno ti faremo una sorpresa.

Anto: ma se x il mio compleanno mancano 3 mesi.

Ema: Lo sappiamo. Però già stiamo architettando tutto.

Anto: Ok ;)

hr

La chat si era conclusa.

Il giorno seguente le ragazze dormivano fino a quando non si sentì un rumore.


	7. Chapter 7

Le ragazze si alzarono di scatto e uscirono sul balcone delle loro stanze e videro le fidanzate di Stefano, Thòmas e Gill.

" Non si può nemmeno dormire in pace!- pensò Andrea.

" Quanto la odio! Uffa! E lui che la bacia anche!" – Pensò Antonella.

" Quanto è brutta Silice. Sono meglio IO" – Pensò Alessia.

Thòmas alzò lo sguardo e vide le tre ragazze sul balcone. Tirava un po' di vento. E i loro capelli ondeggiavano.

Thòmas: Buongiorno!

Ellie: Chi sono?  
Thòmas: Sono le nuove ragazze. Quelle che vi abbiamo annunciato.

Silice: Ok. Non è che ci state tradendo?

Anto: NO! Loro non sono interessati a noi. Almeno credo.

Gill: Infatti hai ragione. Non lo siamo.

" Parla per te! Ti devi sempre intromettere!"- Pensò Thòmas.

Anto: ora scendo così conosco le vostre ragazze.

Ellie: Si. Non vedo l'ora.

Kasha: Amò non vedo l'ora di conoscerla!

Gill sorrise.

Gill: Vedrai sono molto simpatiche

Antonella entrò nella sua stanza. Si vestì in fretta e mentre scendeva le scale pensava:

- Non vedo l'ora di conoscerla! Bla Bla Bla. La odio! Sicuramente è odiosa. Si vede già dal comportamento! Ahhhh! Che nervi! Tutto a ME capita cavolo!

Le ragazze erano appena entrate mentre Antonella scendeva le scale. Lei a quella scena si ricordò il suo scorso compleanno. Il suo ballo. Il ballo della sua festa di compleanno. Mentre scendeva le scale del salone. Si ricordò quando Gianni era la lato della scala, le prese la mano e i due ballarono. Non poteva dimenticare quel momento. Si ricordò anche del bacio che si diedero e della promessa che gli fece:

Gianni: Promettiamoci di amarci fino alla fine. Anche nei momenti difficili.

Anto: Si lo prometto.

E poi si ricordò ,dopo quel momento, che i due si abbracciarono e guardarono il prato del suo giardino. Ricoperto di rose blu e bianche, di tulipani e papaveri. Tutto quel prato rispecchiato dalla luna, uno spettacolo bellissimo.

Poi ritornò alla realtà. Sapeva che quel momento non sarebbe mai più ritornato.

Scese l'ultimo gradino quando Alessia e Andrea si stavano rincorrendo. Andrea aveva preso la matita per gli occhi di Alessia , e le due si rincorrevano come pazze. Antonella si fece da parte. Le due correvano e Andrea stava per cadere alla discesa dell'ultimo gradino quando Thòmas la prese tra le sue braccia. I due arrossirono tantissimo.

" Le sue braccia sono così forti"- pensò Andrea mordendosi un labbro. " Non ci posso credere che sia fidanzato con questa qui. Non lo merita!" -Pensò ancora.

Ale: dammi subito la mia matita. Altrimenti…

Andy: Altrimenti? Altrimenti cosa?  
Disse Andrea facendogli la linguaccia

Ale: Argh! Vieni QUI!

Andy: Vieni a prendermi!

Ale: Eccomi!

E le due uscirono dal castello.

Ellie: Che spasso le tua amiche Thòmas. Però quella ragazza che ti è saltata addosso sa che sono la tua ragazza.

Anto: non gli è saltata addosso. Stava cadendo e il TUO RAGAZZO l'ha presa.

Thòmas: Anto ha ragione Ellie. Non devi essere gelosa!

Ellie: Ma io non sono gelosa.

Silice: Su non litigate!

Anto: Pff!

Kasha e Silice la scrutavano.

Anto: Che c'è? La tua ragazza è arrabbiata Gill?

Gill: Non so. Comunque l'imperatore ci ha dato l'ordine che io, Thòmas e Stefano dovremo essere i vostri, come posso dire? Controllori. Staremo accanto a voi se avrete bisogno di aiuto. E vi spiegheremo qualcosa di questo Regno. Non so se hai capito perché non sono molto bravo a spiegarmi.

Anto: Ho capito. Tu di chi sarai il Controllore?

Gill: Non so. Come volete voi. Per me è indifferente.

"Hmmm. Posso sfruttare la cosa a mio vantaggio"- Pensò Antonella con un sorriso malizioso sul viso.

Anto: Vorresti essere tu Gill?

Gill arrossì.

- Bhè Si! Per me va bene.

Anto: Haha! Gill ci divertiremo.

E lei lo abbracciò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Lui arrossì molto.

Kasha: Ehmm…. Scusa ma lui è il mio ragazzo. Forse gli avrai dato quel bacio perché non sai che sono la sua ragazza.

Anto: Tesoro so esattamente chi sei. E poi anche se sei la sua ragazza Gill è libero di fare ciò che vuole. Se vuole essere il mio istruttore che lo sia. Perché ti devi intromettere e rompere le scatole?

Kasha: io rompere le scatole?

Anto: SI!

Gill: Ragazze basta! Kasha perché ti arrabbi?

Kasha: perché ti ha dato un bacio sulla guancia!

Anto: Ha questa è bella. Carina tu non mi comandi. Posso fare ciò che voglio!

Kasha: è il mio ragazzo e non voglio che tu gli dia un bacio.

Anto: Sh! Zitta! Chiudi quella bocca. Sh! Che non sai nemmeno che significato vale per me quel bacio.

Gill: Che significato ha?

Antonella arrossì. Poi si girò e balbetto:

- Niente…. Non vale… niente. Volevo dirle che per quel bacio non vale niente e non si deve preoccupare. Bene ora sta zitta!

Kasha: Sei insopportabile

Stefano: haha Wow.

Silice: Stefano che ridi?

Stefano: Che la principessa sa rispondere alla grande!

Anto: Grazie Stefannche tu sei insopportabile. L'ho capito ieri sera.

Kasha: Già ti odio!

Anto: Ma guarda che coincidenza anche io ti odio!

Gill: BASTA! SEMBRATE DELLE BAMBINE DI 2 ANNI. CHIEDETEVI SCUSA!

Kasha: scusa.

Anto: Scusa.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 8

Thòmas: Anto andiamo a controllare Alessia e Andrea?

Anto: Perché?

Thòmas: Ancora si fanno male. E poi gli dobbiamo dare questa notizia.

Anto: Si andiamo Thòmas. Stefano e Gill venite anche voi?

Gill: Ehmmm non so

Stefano: Silice in questo periodo non possiamo vederci molto. Scusami

Silice: Non ti preoccupare. Io e Ellie c'è ne andiamo. Kasha vieni anche tu?

Kasha: dipende da quello che fa Gill.

" Non so Kasha in questo periodo è molto noiosa. Se vado con Anto potrei conoscerla meglio. Che cosa faccio?"- Pensò Gill

Anto: Gill? Allora?  
Gill: Vengo con voi. Scusami Kasha.

Kasha: Non fa niente Gill.

Gill, Thòmas, Stefano e Antonella uscirono per andare a cercare Andrea e Alessia.

hr

Nel frattempo…..

Kasha: Che nervi mi fa venire in questi giorni Gill!

Ellie: Perché?

Kasha: Da quando sta questa " Antonella" lui è molto distante. Credo che lo perderò.

Ellie: Fargli un scenata di gelosia.

Silice: SI. Vedrai che lui ti bacerà.

Kasha: Voi dite?

Ellie: Si. A me ha sempre funzionato.

hr

In giardino….

Gill: Alessia

Anto: Andy. Dove siete?

Andy: Eccoci!

Thòmas:Abbiamo una notizia da darvi.

Ale: Stefano che succede?

Stefano: L'imperatore Mark ci ha ordinato che io , Thòmas e Gill dobbiamo essere i vostri accompagnatori. Vi spiegheremo tutto ciò che volete sapere di questo Regno e ve lo faremo conoscere.

Ale: Fantastico! Chi è il mio?

Stefano: vorrei essere io. Posso?

Alessia arrossì e gli disse:

- Si si. Certo!

Stefano sorrise e i due si guardarono negli occhi.

" Amore nell'aria"- Pensò Gill.

Andy: Gill tu sei il mio?

Gill: No. Sono di Antonella.

Andy: perfetto. Non avevo intenzione che fossi il mio. Quindi Thòmas sei tu il mio.

Thòmas: Si e ne sono molto felice

" Devi vedere come lo sono io" – Pensò Andrea.

Gill: Bene ritorniamo al castello?

Anto: Si sarebbe fantastico Gill.

Gill: Aspetta noi due dobbiamo parlare. Lasciateci soli.

Thòmas: Come vuoi.

Anto: Di che vuoi parlare?

Gill: Perché prima hai litigato con la mia ragazza?

Anto: è molto semplice. Io non ci trovo niente di male se do un bacio a un ragazzo. Mentre lei sembra che tu non possa andare nemmeno in bagno da solo. Si crede chissà chi, Gill forse tu non te ne accorgi ma lei ti comanda.

Gill: Ma che dici? Per caso tu e Clara vi siete messe d'accordo?

Anto: Clara? Che centra Clara?

Gill: Anche lei mi ha detto che Kasha mi comanda. Non è affatto vero.

Anto: Hahaha! Gill. Apri gli occhi una buona volta. Anche io sono fidanzata e mica sono gelosa se lui si avvicina a una ragazza.

Gill: Perché tu hai un carattere diverso da quello di Kasha. E poi perché mi hai baciato?

Anto: Ancora con questa storia? Te l'ho già spiegato. E poi per me non vale niente quel bacio.

Gill: Proprio niente?

Anto: niente di niente. È solo un piccolo bacio. Niente di più importante.

Gill: bene. Ora possiamo tornare al castello.

hr

Intanto nel laboratorio del castello Clara stava lavorando ad un esperimento.

Clara: Lina, Luna dobbiamo finire l'esperimento. Per l'imperatore.

Lina: Signorina, noi abbiamo l'appuntamento con…. Si ricorda vero?. E arrossì

Clara sorrise e gli disse: Si certo. Andate.

Clara pensò: vado anche io, in fondo posso continuare domani.

In quel preciso istante entrò L'imperatore e Clara svenne per un istante dalla stanchezza.

Mark la prese tra le sue braccia e disse: Clara, Clara che ti succede.

Clara: Niente, mi scusi imperatore sono solo un po' stanca.

Mark prese Clara e l'abbracciò e gli disse:

- Clara guardami.

Clara lo guardò e arrossì

- cosa vuoi dirmi? Chiese Clara..

Inizio modulo

Clara mise la testa sulla sua spalla, e l'imperatore Mark sorrise, poi mise un braccio intorno a lei.  
Sia Mark e Clara erano rimasti così per poco tempo. Poi un l' imperatore Mark le prese la mano e le disse:

'' ti porto fuori per una cena Clara.''

Clara: Sembra fantastico Mark.  
Sia Mark e Clara lasciarono il laboratorio.

Stefano attraversò il corridoio quando vide l'imperatore e Clara mentre stavano camminando uno accanto all'altro

Stefano: Non Li ho mai visti insieme prima, potrebbe essere che Clara ha confessato il suo amore verso di lui.'' Pensò.

Presso la sala da pranzo sia Mark e Clara erano seduti uno accanto all'altro.  
Mark: Clara vorreste passare la notte con me?.

Clara: Si, voglio passare la notte con te.  
Nella sala Gill ha visto la mano di Mark con quella di Clara

Gill: "Che cosa ha intenzione di fare con lei stanotte?" . pensò Gill  
Clara: "Non ho mai trascorsa la notte con lui prima". Pensò Clara  
Clara: Wow il vostro letto sembra comodo.

Mark improvvisamente mise le braccia intorno a lei.

Mark:Grande che ti piace.

Così Mark prese Clara e la mise sul letto.  
Clara: Mark cosa stai facendo?.

Mark: In modo che posso baciare la mia cara Clara.

Imperatore Mark lentamente si chinò a baciarla sulle labbra.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

La mattina seguente Kasha si presenta al castello molto irritata.

Kasha: GILL!

Gill: Amore ciao. Non ti ho vista arrivare.

Kasha: Grande sembra che per te non esista più.

Gill: Ma cosa stai dicendo?  
Kasha: Da quando ci sono le ragazze nuove non fai altro che evitarmi.

Gill: lo so scusami. Ma sai che ti amo.

Gill cercò di abbracciarla ma lei si allontanò.

Gill: Che ti succede?

Kasha: difendi sempre quella ragazza e ieri ti ho visto da solo con lei in giardino. Non dirmi che non stavate facendo niente.

Gill: Kasha stavamo chiarendo la questione del bacio. Dai non fare così.

Kasha: Mi comporto come voglio.

Gill: Si ma odio quando fai così.

Andrea stava scendendo le scale e vide tutta la scena. Kasha la fissava e le disse:

- te ne vai?

Andy: no. Perché non sei nessuno per dirmi ciò che devo fare.

Kasha: Gill andiamo in un posto tranquillo a parlare.

" Questa è una notizia bellissima. La devo dire ad Anto!" – Pensò Andrea.

I due ragazzo uscirono fuori all'ombra di un albero.

Kasha: Se mi dici che mi ami veramente allora dimostramelo!

Gill allora uscì una piccola scatoletta dalla sua giacca e poi si inginocchiò.

Gill: Kasha,amore mio, vuoi sposarmi?

Kasha aveva le lacrime agli occhi di felicità!

Kasha: Si certo.

Gill: sposiamoci la prossima settimana.

Kasha: Si. Il prima possibile.

E i due si abbracciarono

hr

Nella stanza , Antonella, stava chattando su Skype quando Andrea venne e li disse:

- Kasha e Gill hanno litigato!

Anto: Che? Dici sul serio? È la notizia più bella che mi potessi dare!

Andy: Ahhhh! Avevo ragione! Ti piace!

Anto: Bhè si. Mi piace. Un po'…

Andy: Solo un po'?

Anto: Va bene. Mi piace tanto. Lo amo alla follia dal primo momento che l'ho visto.

Andy: Anche io amo Thòmas. Ora che Gill e Kasha hanno litigato approfittane!

Anto: Si. Ora tu fai di tutto che Thòmas lasci Ellie. E sarà tuo!

Andy:lo sarà. Per me niente è impossibile ;)

Anto: Hahaha! Hai visto Clara?

Andy: No. Al dire il vero non ho visto nemmeno Mark.

hr

Nel frattempo…..

Mark: buon giorno mia amata.

E la baciò

Intanto Stefano provò ad entrare nella stana di Mark, ma era chiusa a chiave. Poi urlò:

- Vostra maestà la colazione è pronta.

Mark: Che ne dici facciamo colazione insieme Clara?  
Clara: Si vorrei

Mark e Clara uscirono dalla stanza, mano nella mano.  
Nella sala da pranzo Gill, Stefano e Thòmas videro l' imperatore Mark arrivare con Clara.

Gill pensò: Non posso crederci, sembra che Mark sia così felice con lei.''

Thòmas: Non ho mai visto la mia cara Clara sorridere prima.''  
Dopo un ora di colazione Mark la guardò,

- ho qualcosa da fare ora Clara, se puoi venire dopo nella mia stanza sul balcone.

Clara: Mark Va bene ed inoltre ho anche io qualcosa da fare..

hr

Nel pomeriggio Thòmas stava leggendo un libro quando entrò nella biblioteca anche Andrea.

Thòmas le diede un'occhiata fino a quando le disse:

- cerchi un libro?

Andy: no. Cerco l'amore.

Thòmas: L'amore?

Andy: Si. Voglio che il ragazzo che amo mi chiedesse di essere la sua ragazza. Ma è impossibile.

Thòmas: ohhh. Capisco…

Andy: Ti è successo lo stesso?

Thòmas: Si prima di fidanzarmi con Ellie.

Andy: La ami così tanto?

Thòmas: si. Ma non come….

Andy: Come?

Thòmas: Niente. Niente fai finta che non ho detto niente.

" Ci mancava poco che le dicessi tutto"- pensò Thòmas.

Thòmas: E tu? Ami un ragazzo alla follia?

Andy: Si certo. Si trova in questo palazzo

Thòmas: Chi è? Gill per caso?

Andy: No! Manco morta :-P

Thòmas: mi dici chi è?

Andy: no! Ellie ieri era molto arrabbiata. Me l'ha detto Anto.

Thòmas: Si si è arrabbiata perché ti ho presa mentre cadevi.

Andy; Ahhh. È una di quelle ragazze gelose?

Thòmas: Si. E se mi vedesse ora mi ammazzerebbe.

Andy: ok. Ho capito me ne vado

Thòmas: No. Cosa hai capito?

Andy: Che non vuoi stare con me.

Andrea se ne stava andando e Thòmas le prese il braccio. La inclinò e la baciò.


End file.
